


Legacy Children

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom Poe Dameron, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark fluff, Darkpilot smut, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Poe Dameron, Emperor Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking, Hux’s views obviously don’t represent mine, Jealous Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren in Love, Large Cock, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, Possessive Poe Dameron, Possessive Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Slut Shaming, Soft Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Top Poe Dameron, Weird Fluff, he’s just a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Padme accepted ruling the galaxy with the man formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren carries on their legacy, along with his lover Poe Dameron. Pilot Poe/Emperor Ren one-shot collection.





	1. Muscle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

Flying for the Empire is definitely nothing easy. It takes dedication, it takes plenty of time, and yet Poe would say that it’s worth it, especially flying in service to Emperor Kylo Ren. 

His Emperor. There hasn’t been official confirmation that they’re lovers, but others can guess. They can guess by the way Poe and the Emperor spend time together, they can guess by the way that the Emperor speaks to Poe. They can guess. Only Poe knows for certain. 

Poe enters the antechamber, a bit disheveled, BB-8 rolling by his side. Ren is on his throne, the throne that he inherited from his mother before him and his grandfather before her, and Poe bows.

"My Lord,” Poe says. 

“My commander. How went the mission?”

Poe fills him in on it. It went well, all things considered. Some would call him evil for carrying out the Emperor’s orders, but he does so out of love — love for the Emperor above all. He finishes, and the Emperor rises, steps off his throne towards Poe. 

“Come with me,” he says, and Poe does.

***

It’s in the privacy of their quarters that Kylo removes his mask, and Poe can’t help but be relieved. The mask hides his beautiful face, Poe can’t help but think — hides the fine moles and freckles that dot it like inverted stars, hides his expressive brown eyes and prominent nose. Kylo thinks of himself as not an attractive man, but to Poe, he’s magnificent. 

Kylo sighs in relief, and turns to Poe. “Thank the stars,” he says. “They’re a menace, aren’t they, the politicians?”

”Hear hear.” Poe grins at him even as he speaks. Then he becomes more serious. “You’re a little rigid.”

”You noticed?”

”You’ve got that look in your eyes.” Poe says. “And the way you’re sitting...”

He walks over, places his hands on Kylo’s shoulders. 

“I can smooth out the kinks there,” Poe says. “If you like.”

”Please.” 

The Emperor is a powerful man, but he seems to melt into a puddle under Poe’s affection, Poe’s touch. Poe knows the Emperor’s body, knows which spots make him groan in relief when they’re massaged, knows which spots are painful, things of that nature. He’s careful, tender, and he admires the Emperor’s broad back, muscular and strong. Poe feels small next to him, and it gives him a certain thrill. 

The Emperor purrs under Poe’s ministrations, like a cat being shown affection, and by the time Poe’s done, he’s obviously in a more cuddly mood than usual. They snuggle together in bed; they’ve gotten used to it now, being lovers, and Kylo watches him, his eyes admiring  him, reverent. Sometimes they make love, but tonight, Poe’s content to just watch him, to look at him. Maybe mentally trace his freckles. 

The Emperor draws him in close, and Poe snuggles against his broad chest. Everything about him is immense, full of muscle, and yet Poe feels somehow safe. Safe from the galaxy, safe from everything. Kylo wouldn’t let anybody in. 

“You’re so warm,” Poe murmurs, and Kylo actually chuckles a bit; it’s one of the rare bits of laughter that Poe can get out of him. 

“Sleep, pilot,” Kylo says softly. “While you can.”

Poe does, and in Kylo’s arms, he just feels safe. 


	2. Unwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not wise to insult the man the Emperor loves, especially in either of their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on a wonderful prompt that MidgardianNerd gave me; basically, it was protective Emperor Ren after someone calls Poe a whore for being in the Emperor’s favor. Let’s say it was too beautiful to pass up, plus I already love this verse. :3

“Would you care to repeat that, General?”

Poe definitely knows when the Emperor is about to lose his temper. It’s not exactly a quick eruption as much as a rumble before an avalanche. The Emperor’s mask-deepened voice is quiet, but Poe knows that he’s about to explode. Back in the day, he didn’t hurt anyone, but he did take his frustrations out on equipment before Poe ultimately put a stop to it. Poe knows he’s supposed to be playing the good influence there, but at the same time, there’s something about watching Kylo’s bubbling fury that really is impressive. 

General Hux is unfazed. “I wonder how exactly your pilot tricked his way into your bed. It’s clearly how he got this far, isn’t it?”

Now Poe’s angry. “Really, General?” He can’t even come up with a sarcastic remark as is his wont; he’s just angry. 

Kylo raises his hand and squeezes. Hux’s hands go to his throat — it’s not like the flashier sort of Force Choke where the unfortunate victim is yanked towards you; it’s a simpler sort of choke where, either way, there’s something about it that makes Poe watch in awe. Kylo just looks so graceful, so imposing, that Poe is both impressed and slightly worried, if only for him. 

“My Lord,” he says, “It’s all right. You can stop.”

Kylo lets Hux go, mostly by slamming him into a wall. It doesn’t kill him, but Poe has a feeling that Hux will be sporting some bruised pride as well as ordinary bruises. 

Poe watches, and he can’t help but look towards his magnificent lover, still in awe of his power. He shouldn’t be that way, and yet...

”Come on,” Kylo says, and they head back to their quarters. 

Kylo removes the helmet once they get to their quarters, and Poe notices his flushed cheeks, his wide eyes. He looks so beautiful, even when he’s furious, and Poe desires him. 

“Are you all right?” Kylo says softly. 

Poe nods. “It’s just Hux,” he says. “He’s an idiot. Always was, always will be.” A beat. “You shouldn’t let him get under your skin.”

”It’s different when he insults you.” Kylo takes his hand and kisses it. Poe watches, awed. The contrast between Kylo’s earlier fury and his tenderness here leaves Poe...well, he feels a sort of rolling excitement he usually associates with an impending encounter. He wants to worship the Emperor where he stands. 

Kylo seems to sense it because he smiles. 

The problem with their lovemaking is that Kylo is massive where Poe is almost delicate in comparison. All well and good from an aesthetic standpoint, but Kylo has in the past been terrified of hurting Poe when they have sex. There’s no set top or bottom — sometimes the Emperor takes charge, sometimes Poe does. Poe’s definitely in the mood for the Emperor taking charge. 

The Emperor’s gentle with Poe, placing kisses to his skin, worshipping his chest, kissing him, and Poe already knows it’s not enough. He wants the Emperor, the most important man in the galaxy, inside him. 

When he voices that want, the Emperor obliges. Poe can see the look in his eyes, that look of utter tenderness, and he knows that while the Emperor dominates for tonight in the bedroom, he is essentially Poe’s slave in his heart. 

 The Emperor uses his fingers and lubricant to prepare Poe — he’s quite huge, after all, and Poe has to be stretched properly to accommodate him. Eventually, Poe’s a begging mess, and Kylo kisses him reassuringly before pushing his long, huge length inside. 

“Oh.” The Emperor is so huge, and Poe is so full. It’s easier now — first time, Poe had been almost afraid that the Emperor would unintentionally split him in half (and the Emperor had stopped then). Now he loves it. The Emperor feels so good inside him, and Poe gasps and moans. “Oh, yes!”

”You’re so beautiful.” The Emperor places hungry, insistent kisses to his skin. “My Poe.”

”My Lord,” Poe groans, and the Emperor’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure at the title. He’s terribly aroused, Poe can feel it, and he makes a note to use the Emperor’s titles in bed more often. 

Poe also can’t help but love the Emperor’s voice. With the mask and without — it’s pure beauty. Music. Sometimes the Emperor can make pure filth sound like a melody. 

Kylo touches him, and the feel of his hand curled around his shaft is amazing. Everything about Kylo is just big, and beneath him, Poe just feels delicate and loves it. 

The Emperor’s lips all but attack Poe’s pecs and belly, and Poe whimpers. The Emperor is practically showering affection on his body. He’s full and loves it. He’s whimpering. He just feels so good, and when his climax washes over him, it’s like his whole body’s shaking. 

The Emperor releases inside him, and Poe feels hot seed trickling down his legs long after the Emperor pulls out. Poe’s gasping, more than satisfied — he is the Emperor’s, and the Emperor belongs to him. 

They lie together, coming down from both their climaxes,  and Poe laughs, delighted. “We might have to do this more often.”

”Yes.” Kylo takes his hand and kisses it lightly. “Yes, we might.”


	3. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-jealousy sex can be...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: MidgardianNerd requested this. Sorry it took so long.

 Poe’s never been fond of parties, but seeing the politicians trying to gain his Emperor’s favor honestly makes it worse. They still have to keep it a secret, so it’s not like Poe can step forward and say that the Emperor’s spoken for. The Emperor manages to fend them off, but it doesn’t do much to quell the fires of Poe’s anger. 

“Whoever has your heart,” says one of the nobles, “She must be exceptional.”

”He, actually,” the Emperor says coldly. “Good day.”

Poe turns towards Kylo and irritatedly nods at him; he just wants to leave already. Luckily, the party is almost over, so they can leave. Thank the stars. 

***

Poe’s already ahead of Kylo, though the Emperor is definitely no slouch in terms of keeping up. It’s mostly Poe’s anger that keeps him ahead of Kylo — he already hates the politicians, and now they’re trying to steal the Emperor from him...

”If you’re trying to outwalk me,” Kylo says pointedly, “You’re not doing a very good job."

Poe turns around to really look at him. “They were flirting with you.”

”Yes, thank you, I hadn’t noticed,” Kylo says sarcastically. “Believe me; they were broadcasting their intentions quite loudly.” A beat. “Though Force knows why.”

”You don’t get it, do you?” Poe says. “You’re the most influential, important man in the galaxy. You’re beautiful. You’ve got a sharp wit. Anyone would want to have you.”

“And what about you?”

”I’m just a pilot — ” 

The Emperor’s voice is soft. “Poe. You’re not ‘just a pilot’. You are everything important to me and more. I would never ever abandon you, Poe. Ever.”

Poe swallows. He can feel the anger draining out of him, replaced by a sense of shame that he could have questioned the Emperor’s devotion towards him. 

Poe sighs. “I couldn’t stand it. The way they were all over you, the way they were touching you...”

”Neither could I,” Kylo says. 

“I’m sorry,” Poe says. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“You’re forgiven. And maybe I can give you some security back...”

The Emperor’s breath is at his ear. “Have me tonight, Poe. Take back what’s yours.”

And even that, said in Kylo’s beautiful voice, is enough to send shivers through Poe. “Please.” 

***

It’s in their quarters that Poe actually gets to see the Emperor without his formal wear, and his body is so gloriously strong that it burns looking at him. To think this beautiful thing is his, only his, it just makes Poe feel tender and possessive all in one. Poe undresses next, and he knows that he’s definitely softer in places than the Emperor, but ever since Kylo voiced how much he liked those softer parts, Poe’s given up on trying to basically corset them. Now they’re effectively naked together, and Poe can’t help but admire him. He’s so beautiful he takes Poe’s breath away looking at him. He can feel the Emperor’s hungry, reverent gaze on him — brown eyes shifting over his face, his neck, his chest and belly. And he knows the Emperor has looked at no one else like this. Poe nips at him, licking at his skin, nibbling at it, tasting it, and he alreadyx feels the basic desire from the act leaking through. They stumble to the bed, Poe worshipping every inch of the Emperor’s perfect body while also reminding him that he is his, damn him, and his alone. 

“Tell me what you want, my Lord,” Poe says, and Kylo moans softly. His erection is standing against his belly, and he says, “To begin with, don’t stop calling me that.”

”I won’t.” 

 “I need you dominating me. I need you to...to kriff me...”

”You want me inside you?”

”Yes! Please.” 

Poe can’t refuse him. “Your wish is my command, my Lord,” he says. He has to prepare Kylo, naturally, and the preparation leaves Kylo a thrashing wreck, but it’s worth it when Kylo’s prepared enough to take Poe’s length. He’s not as generous in size as the Emperor, but he still takes a decent amount of preparation. 

Poe enters him, and stars, it feels so good. He hears Kylo moan even as he penetrates him, and he fights his urge to close his eyes against the engulfing heat of Kylo’s body. He moves in him, again and again, trying his best to fill and satisfy his lover in between claiming him. 

"Kriff...Kylo. You’re so tight. So hot.” Poe moans as he moves in him; it’s not just the warmth and heat of his entrance but just being inside such a powerful, strong man as Kylo Ren. “I haven’t been keeping you satisfied.”

”You always satisfy me.” Kylo’s eyelashes flutter, and he looks so delicate in that moment, so oddly delicate. He’s so beautiful, Poe thinks with reverence, and he wants to mark the Emperor’s ivory skin with his lips, tongue and teeth. “Stars, you feel so good, Poe. I need...oh, I need...”

”What do you need, my Lord?”

”I need more. Please, more...”

Poe can't refuse him. When he’s begging so prettily, his eyes wide and pretty and pleading,  his voice soft, Poe can’t refuse him. He moves inside him again and again and it feels good, and Kylo’s moaning softly. 

“I could mark you up,” Poe says softly. “If the nobles saw my handiwork, they’d never touch you again.”

He’s mostly playing, of course, but he sees Kylo gasp and shudder beneath him. Then, “Please...”

Poe bites down into Kylo’s shoulder, and he moans at the feeling. Even laving his tongue over the bite, he feels a sharp sort of pleasure. The Emperor is effectively his, and even that thought is intoxicating. Kylo begs him to take him harder, and Poe obliges. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Poe says. “It’s remarkable, actually.”

”You feel so good,” Kylo murmurs. “I couldn’t have a better lover.” 

“Neither could I.”

Poe carefully strokes Kylo all while penetrating him, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, and when Kylo climaxes, he practically shouts Poe’s name loud enough for everyone to hear. It gives Poe a certain thrill, even as he releases inside Kylo and collapses atop him. They’re both sticky, but even withdrawing from Kylo’s entrance, Poe feels strangely content. He feels good. 

“Better?” Kylo says. 

Poe hums. “Definitely. So I guess this is behind us?”

Kylo hums softly. “Yes.”

He draws Poe closer into his embrace, and he doesn’t let go — and Poe doesn’t want him to. 


End file.
